My Private Dancer
by Yamilna
Summary: Sasuke encuentra a una molestia de su pasado convertida en una bailarina exotica, después de su repentina muerte a manos de una banda, misterios hacen unirse y escapar de esos malos pasos en los que ella se encuentra
1. Chapter 1

My Private Dancer

Era una noche de esas que se hacen eternas por el hecho de no dormir para nada, era sábado por la noche y como de costumbre los chicos salían de fiesta hasta no poder mas…chicos de 20 años

-no sé cómo me convencieron de venir aquí-dijo el chico mostrándose molesto

El chico rubio con una gran sonrisa le contesto

-Sasuke, nunca te convencimos vienes a la fuerza

El chico de cabello café y alborotado se estaciono frente a algo que pareciese un bar

-Naruto, tómale una foto a Sasuke ¡es su primera vez! Hay cosita-dijo kiba sonriendo

-estúpidos-comento el chico vestido con una camisa de manga corta negra jeans y unos converses

-tómalo como un favor-dijo naruto entusiasmado

Los chicos salieron de ese auto

El lugar se veía sombrío, a pesar de ser uno de los lugares más populares de la cuidad estaba totalmente solitario

En la entrada Naruto pago la entrada de los tres, mientras kiba le daba empujones a Sasuke para que entrara a ese lugar

Todo estaba apagado y luces color violeta y rosado daban vueltas por todo ese lugar

Alcohol música, y mujeres…el table dance más popular, y más caro

Los tres chicos se aproximaron a la mesa enfrente del escenario

-tráigame lo de siempre-dijo naruto y el mesero fue a prepara las bebidas

-vienen mucho aquí-comento el chico que aun seguía con su cara de molesto

-de hecho… ¡sí! Y más cuando ino está de vacaciones-dijo el chico cara de perro prevenidamente

-no sé porque haces esto kiba si ino y tu son novios-dijo naruto pensativo

El chico con una cabellera lacia perfectamente despeinada comento

-ino tampoco es una santa-se empezó a reír

Y en eso mesero les entrego sus bebidas color azul, sin saber que era lo bebieron

Sasuke su primera vez en un lugar así con apenas 23 años

La música electrónica se detuvo y empezó la música tradicional para "la gran entrada"

Las luces se apagaron completamente y solo una luz en tono rosa ilumino el objeto mas envidiado por los hombres….el famoso tubo

Las ajugas de un tacón sonaban por todo el lugar los hombres ansiosos empezaron a gritar por que aquella dama hiciera aparición

Un cuerpo delgado bien curveado se apareció y todos empezaron a silbar y a gritar como locos

Sasuke solo miro

La música se puso más candente y la chica tomo su objeto de trabajo y empezó a bailar

Acariciar, moverse, subirse y bajarse del como si fuera una bombera…pero en este caso estaba disfrazada de una colegiala solo que traía un antifaz cubriendo parte de su cara

La chica sabía lo que hacía y lo hacía muy bien tanto que era la atracción principal de los hombres…

La chica tenía una preciosa cabellera rubia

Y en eso cuando ella dejo mostrar su escote…se prendieron las luces y salieron 6 chicas mas a hacer una coreografía grupal

Los hombres se alocaron más y empezaron a gritar a todo lo que daba

Sasuke por su parte estaba totalmente fastidiado

Las chicas subían bajaban y se acercaban a los hombres provocativamente sin tocarlos…

Hasta que la alarma sonó y estas preciosidades de chicas se volvieron "meseras" y fueron a atender a sus clientes

-Quiero a estas chicas-dijo kiba mirando todas las piernas que encontraba incluso las de naruto

-¡Eres gay!-grito naruto y después se rio un poco

Sasuke no hablaba solo estaba viendo detenidamente a la chica que apareció al principio, al parecer ella no estaba "mesereando", únicamente estaba sentada en un rincón platicando con el gerente del lugar (que es Sai)

-¡Sasuke!-gritaron y el voltio extrañamente

-¡Qué demonios!-fue lo único que pudo decir este chico

-¿te gusto la rubia?-dijo naruto tocándose su cabello

Parecía algo muy gay entre ellos…

Kiba se hecho una carcajeada…

-amigo me deberás una-al decir esto kiba se levanto y dirigió con el gerente del lugar

Hablaron un poco y se regreso

-¿Qué hiciste?-dijo lentamente entre dientes

-¡Felicidades Sasuke es tu primer privado!

-hijos de p...-el no pudo continuar naruto lo interrumpió

-Sasuke ves-dijo naruto

Y en eso entro la chica a una habitación sin dejar de ver a Sasuke

El se dejo llevar por el instinto y siguió el rastro de esa chica colegiala

Abrió la puerta y se escucho un rechinido, particular en las puertas viejas y muy usadas

Solo había una silla que era iluminada por un foco colgante

La chica sensualmente se acerco al chico y lo llevo hasta la silla

-solo quédate quieto…me dijeron que es tu primera vez-dijo falseando su voz

Ella con la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos empezó a bailar frente a este chico Sasuke

El siempre serio con una cara llena de frialdad

Ella intento todo pero él no podía cambiar

Se acerco a él sentándose en sus piernas para provocarlo pero no ocurría nada

Ella se mentalizo que esto sería difícil pero no tanto

Ella quedo frente a el

-valla sí que eres frio-dijo con la misma voz

Sasuke tomo su muñeca y obligo a verlo a la cara

-¿Quién eres?-

Ella lo miro con esos ojos negros intensamente falsos

-usas lentes de contacto -dijo Sasuke soltándola bruscamente

Ella lo miro extrañada alejándose de el

-eres diferente a las otras… ¡Dime porque!-le exigió parándose frente a ella

Ella puesta con zapatos de tacón tenía la misma altura, bajo la mirada para evadir la verdad

Sasuke al no ver una respuesta de ella la tomo de las dos muñecas impidiéndole la escapatoria

-¡contéstame!-dijo enojado

-suéltame-susurro la rubia

Sasuke con sentimientos de ansiedad desesperación frustración beso a la fuerza a esa chica…a esa bailarina exótica

Rompiéndole el labio fue como ella pudo separar ese beso

Paso su mano sobre su labio limpiando la sangre con una sonrisa torcida

-¿te gusto?-pregunto sínicamente

Ella estaba nerviosa con sus labios hinchados mirándolo con repugnancia

-sabes, todas las chicas se mueren por que las bese, supongo que eres un reto

-lárgate-le dijo

El se hecho una carcajada y rápidamente se puso serio

Acorralo a la rubia contra la pared

-¡Ya basta!-gritaba ella

El tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo estiro hasta que esos risos rubios cayeran al suelo

Ella se paralizo y lo miraba a los ojos

El quito bruscamente rompiendo ese antifaz hecho de papel

-Sakura…

El aun estaba en shock…cuando ella empezó a gritar por ayuda

-¿Qué paso contigo, nos dijeron que te habían matado?-pregunto muy cerca de su rostro

-¡Déjame Sasuke!-dijo con su verdadera voz

Acaricio a Sakura con la palma de su mano

Su piel era suave y tibia él se percato de algo extraño en su espalda

Tomo más atención en su piel y noto marcas rojas

-¡te golpean!-

-¡Déjame!-grito muy fuerte haciendo que entrara alguien a la habitación

-¡chica!-el gerente se acerco a Sakura dejando a Sasuke atrás

En eso entro naruto sacando a Sasuke rápido de ahí antes de que los reconocieran

A Sakura le pregunto miles de cosas la cual ni una respondió

-¡Ya verás Puta esta es tu obligación, Se fue sin pagar!-le dio una cachetada…

Ella en el suelo sin ningún trapo que pudiera cubrirla de su verdadera personalidad empezó a llorar

Mientras tanto Sasuke puso los pies sobre la tierra y se puso a pensar lo sucedido

-Sakura… ¿Qué te paso?

¡HOLAAAAA!

¿Estoy loca?

A los que siguen el fanfic de matar para vivir mil perdones! No sé que poner pero ya falta poquito para acabar el capitulo lo subo mañana

Ok esta idea como se me vino…Regrese de mis cursos escuché la canción Private Dancer… y se me vinieron millones de ideas, y dije ¿Por qué no?

Y Aquí está este fanfic…Que será súper corto solo espero que les guste mi idea… será genial lose

Y perdonen si tardo…por cierto FELIZ DIA DEL KPOP a todos los kpopers! Y Hoy es el 5to aniversario de mi banda koreana favorita BiGBang (:

Saludos

Atte:

Yamilna/videl362


	2. Chapter 2

Otra vez, era de noche…hace menos de 20 horas había pasado un encuentro cercano, por casualidad dos chicos que anterior mente habían sido compañeros se encontraron, la pregunta seria… ¿Qué paso con ellos?

Un chico se decidió por ir otra vez a ese lugar, no por diversión, si no por una respuesta…de esa chica a la cual creía muerta, a la cual apreciaba como una compañera…y el misterio lo envolvió

Las 9:42 p.m. se marcaban en el reloj de ese chico de apariencia fría que bajaba del auto con gafas obscuras, algo ridículo si tomas en cuenta que era de noche. Sus pasos lo llevaron a esa puerta donde se encontraba ella…

Entro a ese lugar obscuro con gente gritando como loca, hombres en general, mujeres mostrando casi todo su cuerpo, bailando sobre las mesas, tomando el dinero que los hombres le ofrecían…y claro el alcohol no podía faltar

Este chico ignoro cada una de las siguientes cosas, dirigiéndose con el bar tender, un poco de licor pidió, aunque no pudo terminar un vaso

-¿En donde pido mi privado?-dijo el chico llamado Sasuke al bar tender

El chico que preparaba las bebidas señalo hacia su derecha mostrándole a Sasuke al encargado,

Sasuke dejo dinero en la mesa, dirigiéndose a donde estaba la persona que le habían señalado

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-dijo el chico de piel muy clara

-Quiero un privado con la chica más famosa de aquí-comento Sasuke

Sai se bufo de el

-¿te alcanzara?-dijo mientras contaba un fajo de billetes

-podría pagar el doble-aclaro Sasuke

Sai borro su expresión de felicidad de su rostro, lo habían humillado

-chico pasa a esa habitación enseguida mandare a la chica-dijo mientras se alejaba

Sasuke entro al cuarto, donde la noche anterior se había reencontrado con un ¿espíritu?, la noche anterior, estaba esa silla de nuevo en medio de todo, el chico se sentó en ella esperando no a la chica, si no la respuesta

Se abrió despacio la puerta, pero Sasuke no voltio a verla un sonido de zapatillas contra el suelo se escuchaba…

La chica sin ver de quien se trataba rodio con sus brazos por la espalda el cuello del chico, el sínicamente sonrió

-Sakura-susurro

La chica se sorprendió soltándolo y alejándose, Sasuke se acerco a ella tomándola de las manos

-tenemos que hablar-dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y los ponía en el cuello de su camisa

-¡no!-intento sacarse del agarre de Sasuke pero no lo logro

Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo

-Me explicaras o te daré un beso-provoco a esta chica

Ella lo miro con desprecio y se resigno diciendo un ok y relajándose

El chico toco la mejilla de Sakura tratando de tranquilizarla

-Sakura, se que en el pasado solo fuimos amigos, pero quiero saber que te paso, te creíamos muerta, solo dilo…

La chica suspiro, entrelazando sus manos

-Sasuke…la noche en la que me raptaron…me vendieron a esta compañía…y dijeron que me habían matado… ¿eso resuelve tus dudas?-evito la mirada de Sasuke

El desconcertado tomo a Sakura de las manos

-no… ¿Por qué no huyes de aquí? ¿Porque no pidieron rescate a tus padres? ¿Por qué haces esto?...Sakura…escápate, yo te ayudo

Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, siempre ella fue para él como un cero a la izquierda y ahora el estaba dispuesto a sacarla de aquí, y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar

-Yo…no puedo-se limito a contestar

-¡vamos Sakura!-dijo en voz alta mientras agitaba sus hombros

Ella puso rápido mano sobre la boca de Sasuke para que se callara

-Cállate o si no hare que te saquen-dijo muy decidida

El estaba molesto y empezó a moverse y alejar se de ella

-Sakura no lo entiendo… ¡dime que paso contigo!-se puso frente a ella con una pose muy molesta y rígida

-mejor vete…

El toco el puente de su nariz, al parecer estaba muy estresado al no sabe runa respuesta

-¡No me digas que te gusta tu vida de puta!

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en toda esa habitación, ella tomo fuerzas y le dio una cachetada a Sasuke dejando su mejilla totalmente roja

El chico aguanto las ganas de quejarse y solo sonrió sínicamente como de costumbre

-¿desmiéntelo?-comento

El sabía muchos trucos para sacar información y por desgracia conocía muy bien a Sakura, sabía que su orgullo era mayor

-¡tú no sabes nada!-le grito ella aun llorando y muy molesta

No hubo ni una respuesta de parte de él, ya que solo esperaba que ella empezara a decir lo que paso con detalle, lo que le pasaba y cuando huirían

-no soy prostituta…solo bailo…-comenzó ella

Limpio las lágrimas asiendo que el rímel y su maquillaje se batieran en su rostro

-me obligan a hacerlo, si no me dañan…como soy la más joven soy la más solicitada…Sasuke no puedo irme entiéndelo…

-¡por qué no!-envés de pregunta parecía una reclamación

Ella se arrodillo y seguía llorando

-me mataran…lo han hecho antes…lo he visto con las chicas…

Ambos estaban arrodillados frente a frente, Sasuke la abrazo eh izo que ella llorara en su pecho

-Sasuke…están planeando venderme…soy virgen…no quiero-dijo cortante mientras se aferraba mas y mas a el

El acaricio su espalda tratando de darle tranquilidad, lo cual no lograba, Sakura usaba aun ese vestido y esa peluca, siendo otra por fuera, pero por dentro era esa chiquilla molesta que siempre ha sido que solo está tratando de huir

-tranquila, no te pasara nada…vámonos…-

-no…aun no estoy lista…

Sasuke siempre ha sido un hombre muy frio y no tiene demasiada paciencia, y Sakura siempre lo acaba de sus casillas y esta no era la excepción

-¿Cuándo lo estarás? ¿Cuándo seas una real prosti-no pudo acaba su frase ya que Sakura lo interrumpió

-¡no! Solo digo…que… ¿Qué hare si regreso? Todos sabrán que no estaba muerta, que bailaba todas las noches que tocaban mi cuerpo y me pagaban por eso…mis amigos no me aceptaran…y no quiero volver con mi madre

-¿y que si no? Somos tus amigos te aceptaremos después de todo, y tu madre es tu sangre no creo que te niegue

Ella corto el abrazo alejándose de el

-¿Sabes que paso con mi madre?...ella…no es madre…mi padrastro…el…intento…violarme, y ella no me creyó…por eso hui de ella, por eso vivía sola…solo algo bueno me trajo de huir de eso, te conocí a ti naruto y los demás, y conocí la amistad

Suspiraron los dos

-pero…

-pero nada Sasuke, estoy mejor aquí, si regreso me buscaran y me matarían…

El tomo de nuevo la mano de Sakura que estaba totalmente fría

-escóndete muy lejos…Sakura aquí te golpean, y si te venden con un hombre malo…no quiero que arruines tu vida…

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salieron las palabras… un foco rojo se ilumino en la habitación

-se termino…mejor vete-dijo

-te sacare de aquí-dijo levantándose y ayudando a Sakura levantarse

-sigues con eso, olvídalo ya estoy perdida…

Sasuke se puso sus lentes de nuevo

-Aun no Sakura, me llamaste mucho la atención y ahora no dejare que te hundas en este horrible mundo…te seguiré…

Diciendo esto deposito un pequeño beso en su boca, Sakura quedo petrificada mientras el salía de la habitación

-¡muy bien chico el dinero!-decía sai

Saco el dinero necesario incluso un poco mas…y lo entrego

-es excelente deben de pagarle mucho-comento y se fue de ese lugar

Creí que esos lugares solo eran para personas que odiaban a sus parejas, personas que les vale su vida y les gusta excitarse…Sasuke no tiene nada eso el solo estaba interesado en una chica, que algún día fue su amiga y ahora un misterio la envolvía no solo un misterio, si no que ella podría caer, a Sasuke le intereso esto y su meta seria salvarla y salir de la maldita monotonía

El DIA SIGUIENTE…

El chico e cabellera obscura estuvo durmiendo todo el día para levantarse a las 5 pm, tomo dinero de la cuenta de su hermano, después de todo el siempre han querido lo mejor para su hermano menor, ósea le daba casi la mitad de lo que el ganaba

Le tomo tiempo pensarlo pero por fin tenía un plan, el cual no podía fallar al cual ella no se resistiría… o no por mucho

Sasuke fue el primero en entrar a ese bar donde bailaban mujeres… seguía usando las gafas pidió la misma bebida…tomo apenas la mitad y lo dejo…

Fue directamente con el organizador de los privados, sai, él y Sasuke se conocían así que él sabía lo que Sasuke estaba buscando

Solo Sasuke entro a la habitación y después Sakura…

-¿piensas venir a diario?-pregunto la chica cruzada de brazos

-si no te vienes conmigo…supongo que si…

Ella torció la boca mientras veía como Sasuke sacaba unas cartas y las revolvía sentado en el suelo cruzado de piernas

-¿quieres jugar?

Sakura lo tomo como un juego, después de todo no podía perder nada, las noches estaban ocupadas "bailando" para Sasuke, y así se alejaba de las sucias manos de los demás hombres

-¿Qué ha sido de ti?-pregunto Sakura sentándose jugar con él con las cartas

-lo mismo, mi hermano esta en otro país, no trabajo, no termine la universidad, sigo en la empresa de mis padres y me dan las ganancias, siempre solo…y más ahora que naruto y hinata están juntos…

-¡enserio! Por fin pobre hinata lo ama desde que lo conoció-la chica sonrió

-al igual que tu a mi-susurro Sasuke

Sakura miro su baraja atenta a la siguiente jugada

-de hecho, era una niña…ahora tengo 23 y no creo en el amor-ante este comentario Sasuke quedo completamente mudo

Creo que si ino andaba con kiba y Sakura no creía en el amor ya no tenía gente que estuviera admirándolo y amándolo

-el cantinero dice que el jefe está enamorado de ti-dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema

Ella quedo en silencio estaba analizando lo que diría

-me ama, por eso no me prostituye aun, solo busca a alguien que page muy bien por mi primera vez…

-¿y si yo la compro?-susurro

Sakura solo se limitaba a sonrojarse y quedarse callada, Sasuke le mandaba señales que ella representaba muy mal

-Sakura…huye conmigo… huyamos de nuestras horribles vidas, vámonos lejos lo tengo todo planeado…solo di que si

Ella trago saliva se puso tensa

-te agradezco…pero no puedo, sai me mataría

Sasuke izo una jugada ganando la partida

-por eso se dice huir…prepárate hay que irnos pasado mañana

-Sasuke…-ella aun no lo creía

Se lanzo asía él y le dio un caluroso abrazo

-gracias…-

El sonrió

-mañana te diré lo que tenemos que hacer…mientras tanto debes cuidarte y procura que no sepan nada…nos mantendremos con el dinero de las empresas de mis padres…solo que nadie sabrá a dónde iremos…

-claro…-le dio un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla

En forma de juego Sasuke señalo con sus dedos sus labios mientras sonreía

Sakura si comprendió eso, le dio un pequeño beso a Sasuke en los labios

-¿Qué somos tu y yo…?

Pasaron los segundos y Sasuke no contestaba, al parecer el no encontraba respuesta para esa pregunta

-bueno…solo me quedan 10 minutos del privado…-él se levanto y se sentó en la silla que siempre ha estado en medio de la habitación

Sakura se levanto y empezó a bailarle sensualmente a Sasuke, tratando de provocando, depositando besos en su cuello y tocar su abdomen, cosa que Sasuke no respondía como un hombre normal, el era demasiado frio, lo cual a Sakura le gustaba, ya que era algo inusual…

Se prendió es enfoco rojo indicando que el tiempo había terminado, Sakura decidió dejarle una marca a Sasuke en el cuello para que la recordara

Presiono sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello y después dio una ligera mordida marcándose en su piel, Sasuke solo arrugo la nariz

-¿regresaras mañana?-pregunto Sakura

Y él solo respondió con una sonrisa

El se fue directo a la puerta, dispuesto a irse

-ah y Sakura…tu eres mi bailarina privada…

Continuara…

Este fanfic será corto no esperen mucho de él, pero por mi me encanta el trama…y mas porque se trata de Sasuke…

Perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía, luego los checare

Saludos

Videl362/Yamilna


	3. Chapter 3

-SAKURA-

No era de sorprender, el estaba asiendo esto continuamente, al parecer seguiría insistiendo, tal vez no buscaba pasar una noche "alegre" solamente, tal vez el de verdad quería sacarme de este lugar y por así decirlo, liberarme de las garras de la prostitución, que ya casi estaban llamando a mi puerta

Después de una larga noche de bailar en ese repugnante lugar vivía en un cuarto de 4x3 metros si, muy pequeño, pero podía vivir ahí, de hecho lo eh estado asiendo los últimos 2 años, Sai me traía la comida y me llevaba hasta ese lugar donde bailaba, es decir no tenia escapatoria

-un par de tragos mas no me harían mal-dije esto para mi sola

Vivir encerrada, trae problemas psicológicos solo convivo con las bailarinas y Sasuke, y eso solo es la noche

El alcohol pasaba por mi garganta raspándome, era algo desagradable pero también costumbre

Espero esta noche, Sasuke esté presente; creo que ya me fui acostumbrando a pasar la noche con el

-vámonos-dijo sai mientras me tomaba del brazo casi arrastrándome hasta la camioneta

Y de nuevo empieza mi jornada laboral, hoy es jueves por lo tanto Janet abrirá como la bailarina principal, es un alivio por fin dejare que me miren tanto

Llegamos a ese lugar, claro no estaba tan lejos de donde vivía por "seguridad mía", ¿mi seguridad?, ellos me golpean cada vez que quieren

Pero como toda gran artista el acto debe continuar…bailar para que unos hombres se exciten y nos den dinero no es un placer, pero podre decir que al parecer es lo único bueno que sé hacer, tal vez si naci para esto, aunque no me guste

La música, las luces todo lucia normal, pero no olía igual, desde hoy empecé a usar loción de hombre, porque Sai me lo ordeno, y uso la misma loción que usaba Sasuke

Mis ojos miraban atentamente la puerta de entrada, yo aun tengo las esperanzas que siga viniendo

Sakura, no seas tonta, el te gustaba en tu infancia y después del secuestro quedo muy claro, tu nunca te volverás a enamorar, porque nunca emparejaras con nadie; tu profesión no te lo dejara

Un chico con las manos en sus bolcillos del pantalón entro a este lugar, sonreí para mí misma, era él, solo que ahora su cabello estaba distinto no podía distinguir sus ojos su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, creo que estaba un poco enfermo, o algo extraño

Solo faltaba 1 minuto para que acabara el show, Sasuke no me miraba como antes solo estaba sentado mirando el suelo…

Paso todo tan rápido como siempre terminamos los hombres excitados aplaudían y nosotras bajábamos a "atenderlos" aunque Sai ya me había llamado, por lo de siempre

-valla Sakura hasta que hiciste algo bien, ese chico paga muy bien, creo lo encantaste sigue así, tu sabes que esos tipos rápido se van cuando sus parejas los descubren-dijo sai mientras me tomaba de la mano

-lo sé, por eso le sacare todo el dinero que tenga antes de que pase-dije como toda una verdadera prostituta

Entre a aquella habitación que era mi nido de… ¿amor? Más bien algo así como… ¡no lo sé! Nuestro nido de privado

Me senté en aquella silla de frente a la puerta esperando a Sasuke, mientras escuchaba la canción de NEVERLAND de U-kiss desde lejos, creo que no era muy apropiada para mis sentimientos ahora

La puerta se abrió y estaba ese frio chico parado frente de mi, cruce mi pierna y trate de verme provocativa mientras Sai cerraba la puerta, me apresure y le di un abrazo a Sasuke, que aun estaba inmóvil, trate de inhalar su adictivo olor masculino y sexy, pero mi nariz se lleno de un olor muy fuerte y a la vez muy conocido

-¡Ah!-me queje- ¿Por qué tomaste?

El por primera vez alzo su mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, parecía que quería llorar, aunque lo dudo, seguro estaba ebrio

-¡Tu quien eres para decirme que debo de hacer!-me grito y su mirada reflejaba odio

Me atemoricé de esa mirada, de verdad estaba muy extraño hoy

-¿Sasuke?-pregunte mientras me alejaba de el

Me tomo fuertemente los brazos y me dio un beso, este beso fue distinto, fue agresivo, por más que me gustara él, no lo respondí, su agresividad era mucha me dolían los labios intente morderle el labio, pera inútil no puedo hacerle daño a la persona que…

-¡Sabes cuánto eh gastado en ti, Y ni siquiera te toco!-esta frase fue como una flecha directa a mi corazón, pero la flecha ardiendo

Me llevo a la fuerza hasta dejarme caer en el suelo, se puso sobre mi y no dejaba de besarme

No resistí más y empecé a llorar, como son las cosas, el amor de mi vida me violaría

-no me hagas gritar, Sasuke, por favor-decía mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima

Se detuvo y tomo un gran bocado de aire

-Sakura, decide de una vez por todas ¿te irás conmigo o te quedaras como una maldita prostituta aquí?-cambio su tono de voz

-Sasuke…-no me dejo continuar

-lo que acaba de pasar no es ni la mitad de lo que te harán aquí si no huyes conmigo- al parecer si estaba tomado pero no tanto como para estar inconsciente

Reflexione todo no quería equivocarme de nuevo

-antes dime, que te pasa por que tomaste, se que has invertido mucho dinero en mí, yo te puedo apoyar a ti, dime que te paso

Cerró los ojos profundamente, se me quito de encima y se sentó junto a mí

-hoy es un aniversario más de la muerte de mis padres-dijo con una voz muy débil

Nunca me imagine que Sasuke fuera tan sensible con aquel tema, creó que lleva 12 años sin padres, por eso su alma es tan solitaria

Le tome la mano tratando de darle mi apoyo

-los visite en el cementerio, y después a itachi-él había mencionado antes de que no se llevaba para nada con su hermano porque es muy distante o algo parecido

-el no se preocupo por mis padres, nunca lo hace los olvido, el es un maldito idiota, solo me da dinero y dinero su estúpido dinero sucio que no sé de donde lo gana, sabes, me quiero ir de aquí alejarme de él para siempre, me iré este fin de semana…¿vienes o no?

Nunca imagine que lo odiara así, es cierto hace mucho que no lo veía incluso antes de mi secuestro

-Sasuke, iré contigo-le dije y lo abrase para que se desahogará

Solo lo vi sonreír una vez esa noche….

….

3:25 am

Me levante para ir al baño hace 5 minutos y ahora no puedo dormir solo puedo pensar en Sasuke, de verdad me iba a librar de este maldito lugar, siempre quise una mejor vida y creí que nunca se podría lograr ya que o mi madre me odiaba o era una bailarina exótica

Se escucho un fuertísimo golpe en mi puerta, era Sai siempre golpeaba así de fuerte la puerta para despertarme

Me levante acomodándome mi pantaloncillo hasta el ombligo, y me dedique a abrir la puerta lentamente

-princesa-

Idiota fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando me dijo eso

-mira mi niña te manda esto el jefe-me entrego una caja

Solo tome la caja e intente cerrar la puerta pero Sai lo tomo como algo descortés, y claro se enojo; empujó la puerta y me dio una cachetada

Lo mire con odio, solo siento rabia de no poder hacer nada, me tomo otra vez por sorpresa, me dio un beso muy forzado rompiéndome el labio inferior…incluso pude saborear mi sangre

Tranquila Sakura, solo serán un par de días más…y sai se fue

Paz, de nuevo fui al baño y me limpie la cara…me mire al espejo y veía a una chica que ha sufrido mucho en la vida, y tal vez su sufrimiento nunca termine, esa chica que espera a su príncipe azul y que ahora ella cree que es Sasuke

Lo que me queda claro es que, no quiero ser una prostituta y me arriesgare huyendo con Sasuke

Estas marcas tardaran en quitarse….

Ahora que recuerdo veré que me regalo esta vez el jefe de sai

Abrí esa caja de cartón en vuelta en papel rosa, eran unas zapatillas, y de un tacón de 15cm creo que nunca use unas tan grandes…pero tendré que usarlas mañana si no sai le dirá al jefe y sai me golpeará

Dormir, soñar y olvidar…

…

9:45 pm

Yo bailaba con esas zapatillas nuevas que me lastimaban los pies, eran más pequeñas y me raspaban, pero el show debe continuar una frase muy popular por aquí

La canción era sexy Bitch, una muy sonada claro a muchas de nosotras nos quedaba, mis pechos son de mentira, tomo alcohol a escondidas, mis amigas fuman y se drogan somos todas unas…

Unas pegajosas manos recorrieron mis piernas hasta llegar a mis glúteos, la música seguía y me gire dando una pequeña patada para que ese viejo borracho dejara de hacerlo, pero mi equilibrio me falla y esos 15cm le ayudaron lentamente mis pies perdieron la noción y estaban en el aire

Y yo a punto de caer…

Una sensación fría en mis hombros me detuvo del gran golpe, una piel muy fría como su corazón, era Sasuke

-¿estás bien?-pregunto pálido, creo que estaba un poco lejos y corrió por mi

-m-me torcí el tobillo-dije esto y el rápido fue a revisar mi tobillo

-está sangrando-dijo

Creo que esas zapatillas eran para matarme

Vi que desde lo lejos Sai noto que faltaba una bailarina y se acercaba a nosotros

-Sasuke hay cámaras en todo el lugar, hasta en el privado-susurre

-hoy te perseguiré sin que se den cuenta prepara todo que nos vamos en la madrugada-susurro y antes de que pusiera contestar algo Sai ya estaba frente a nosotros

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto viendo con desprecio a Sasuke

-se tropezó, déjame curarla tome cursos en primeros auxilios-mintió

Me llevo hasta donde pudiera estar en reposo, pero al mismo tiempo en un lugar donde nadie notara que me caí, la ley de una prostituta es, nunca te enamores ni fraternices con los clientes, por suerte… no lo soy

Sus torpes, pálidas y frías manos intentaban "curar" mi tobillo, aunque no tiene idea de cómo se coloca una vendita

Sai no se alejaba y nos miraba atentamente, creo que empezó a sospechar algo, izo a un lado a Sasuke y el empezó a vendarme

-vete de aquí-susurro sai molesto

Sasuke me miro por última vez y se fue

Creo que hoy sería el mejor y peor día de mi vida como bailarina exótica

La madrugada llego, y se me volvió eterno el lapso del asqueroso lugar donde bailaba hasta mi cuarto

Sai me golpeó, por cometer ese error

Empaque todas las cosas importantes en un bolso, celular, ropa básica, un par de zapatos, claro que el bolso era algo amplio

Conté el dinero que había ahorrado eran como 4000 dólares, muy poco para el trabajo que realizo

Tocaron ligueramente la puerta y enseguida me dirigí a abrirla

Sasuke, estaba pálido y se veía muy agotado, creo que corrió mucho

-¡Vámonos Sakura!-me tomo fuertemente del brazo llevándome lejos

Por suerte ya había tomado mi bolso, no pudimos correr ni una cuadra cuando sai nos persiguió, estaba atrás de nosotros, Sasuke se dio cuenta y apresuro el paso, a lo lejos se veía una camioneta negra, supongo que era de Sasuke

-sube y espérame adentro encerrada-dijo y soltó mi mano

Corrí rápido hacía la camioneta, me subí como copiloto y cerré todas las puertas, mire de reojo el espejo

Estaba Sasuke dándole golpes a Sai, pero él le respondía, se veía tan parejo el asunto que me llegue a asustar

Si Sasuke se distrae Sai vendrá por mí y me mataría

Sai le dio un golpe en el estomago a Sasuke dejándolo caer al suelo, mi instinto fue dejar mi bolso y el auto, y ayudarlo

Corrí con valor trate de ignorar mi miedo y poner todo mi rencor en el, por fin le solté un golpe a sai en la cara y después una fuerte patada en su parte dolorosa, se retorcía de dolor el maldito

Sasuke que levanto como pudo y me jalo hasta la camioneta

-¡Púdrete maldito!-

Sasuke con dificultad saco sus llaves y se digno a conducir, y muy rápido

-¿estás bien?-pregunte

-sí, pero no cantes victoria, aun tenemos que atravesar 2 estados-dijo y un hilo de sangre colgó de sus finos labios

Susurre su nombre, lentamente mi mano se acercó y limpio esa línea de sangre…

Íbamos muy rápido como a 120 km/hrs así que abroche mi cinturón

La seguridad es primera… ¿no?

- sujétate-dijo y aumento la velocidad

Estábamos en una carretera, creo que no nos seguían así que no había porque arriesgarse

Sentía la potencia del motor en cada aceleración de Sasuke y me entro un temor mayor al que me siguieran, apretaba muy fuerte el cinturón de seguridad

-Sasuke es suficiente nos mataremos-dije y Sasuke suspiro

-¡Déjame!-estaba molesto

-¡Detente ya estamos muy lejos!-dije y bruscamente orillo el auto

El era muy bipolar o loco, ya que siempre se comporta de una manera tan extraña y a la vez me da miedo, a lo mejor estaba en problemas

Pero gracias a él escape de ese horrible lugar que me capturo hace dos años

-bésame-me miro un poco molesto, por su expresión en las cejas

Sakura, desde niña te gusta asías todo por el, todo para que le gustaras el nunca te izo caso te ignoraba, te rompía el corazón te secuestraron y solo pensabas en el, Sakura estas enamorada del el de por vida, no puedes hacer nada…

Y como una estúpida le hice caso

Sus labios se volvieron más suaves pude sentir que su tención bajaba

Su fría mano toco mi rodilla que estaba desnuda, ya que usaba un short largo

Mi boca pudo percibir un sabor metálico muy desagradable abrí los ojos como platos, mientras Sasuke caía lentamente sobre mi regazo

-¡s-Sasuke!...

Continuara…

¿Me tarde?

Hola Asiangirl1 = Videl362 = Yamilna, ok? Publicare esta historia en asiangirl1, por algunos problemas de identidad luego les explicare, pero no se preocupen será lo mismo así que consulten esta historia con ese usuario tiene el mismo título ¿va?

¡Rolen la historia! ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

-SAKURA-

Mi boca pudo percibir un sabor metálico muy desagradable abrí los ojos como platos, mientras Sasuke caía lentamente sobre mi regazo

-¡s-Sasuke!-

Pude mis manos sobre sus mejillas y no me respondía, comenzaba a alarmarme, algo le había pasado me sentía tan impotente, no podía ni siquiera ayudarlo. El empezó a responder un poco tosiendo horriblemente, trate de levantarlo para evitar una complicación, levante su rostro y el, estaba tosiendo sangre, supongo que era un reflejo de la pelea que tuvo anteriormente

Tomo aire intentando tranquilizarse y volvió a tomar el volante

-¡No Sasuke!...aun estas herido-dije

-Tú solo molestas-dijo mientras volvía a acelerar el auto

Este chico se está muriendo, y por si no muere por toser morirá en un accidente automovilístico al igual que yo…

Las últimas 2 horas fueron una tortura, sentí que en cualquier momento iba a morir, pero gracias al cielo Sasuke se calmo un poco, llegamos a una ciudad a la cual nunca había visitado, era muy grande y modernizada, pero fuimos un poco más lejos de la cuidad a una casa no tan grande pero muy linda

Estaciono el auto frente a esa casa, no dijo nada y bajo del auto. Supuse que sería nuestra última parada así que baje con todo y mi bolsa. Sasuke cerró el auto y empezó a abrir esa puerta de madera bien decorada, nos amaneció en la carretera ya pasaban de las 10 am

Entramos a esa casa, Sasuke caminaba hacia ella muy lento de seguro por el cansancio, esta es la casa donde según Sasuke pasaba los fines de semana, y como era un obsesivo con la limpieza todo estaba que brillaba

-Puedes ducharte en el baño de la sala, yo iré a mi habitación- señalo el baño en el que yo me ducharía

Me apresure a entrar y tomarme mi tiempo dentro, empecé a revisar mis cosas, creo que por suerte no había olvidado nada, solo esa pequeña caja de plástico que me atormenta siempre, ¡por qué no la deje!

Omití todo solo quiero limpiar mi cuerpo y liberarme de ese olor a miedo, el agua estaba tan tibia, hace mucho que no me duchaba así, siempre con agua helada. Las gotas caían sobre mi cuerpo desnudo que pedía descansar, un jabón blanco y shampoo solo de hombre, bueno al menos sería mejor que los que usaba antes…

…

Salí de la ducha y mi cabello olía a Sasuke, a su cabello y estaba muy tieso, me puse un pantalón corto con una blusa color rosa, me arregle un poco después de todo, quería estar visible para él, aunque mi cabello sea corto y a él le gusten las chicas de cabello largo

Salí del baño y decidí quedarme en la sala sentada, no espere ni 5 minutos, Sasuke se sentó a lado mío y pude preservar ese aroma que me volvía loca todas las noches

-antes de desayunar…cuéntame tu historia…tu verdadera historia-resalto

Me puse a pesar y lo mejor sería que él no supiera nada

-¿para qué quieres saber cosas tan tontas?-dije evadiéndolo

-para empezar de cero tienes que desahogar el pasado-fue lo único que dijeron sus labios pero sus ojos me decían algo mas

Suspire enormemente y empecé a narrar…

Yo vivía con mi madre y su novio pero cuando el intento abusar de mí, me mude sola a konoha, claro mi madre le creyó a él y yo no iba a permitir que me dañara…después llego mi supuesto secuestro hace dos años, y bueno me convertí en eso una bailarina privada, sufrí muchas cosas, hambres, maltratos entre las otras bailarinas, golpes, soledad, sabes para cuantas personas bailaba, muchas, entre ellas conocidos míos que no0 tenían idea de que era yo, kiba, kakashi, rock lee incluso naruto, pero tú fuiste el que se dio cuenta, el único…y me salvaste de todo ese sufrimiento, gracias a ti no me volví prostituta…

-Sakura, aquí ambos empezaremos de nuevo…-acaricio mi mejilla

…

Ya casi eran las 11 y aun no desayunábamos estaba yo preparando algo que comer mientras Sasuke estaba hablando con su secretario, si a pesar de ser tan joven el tenia secretario quien era quien se encargaba de los asuntos con los negocios que el heredo y con los cuales tenía mucho dinero para mantenerse y pues también mantenerme por ahora supongo

El dejo de hablar, no entendía mucho lo que hablaban pero yo andaba cocinando o algo así…sentí su cuerpo detrás del mío, me sujeto por la cadera mientras paso su rostro por mi hombro

-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo con esas voz que me eriza la piel

Sin poder responder el quito las manos de mi cadera y empezó a ayudarme, una escena muy romántica, o más bien muy; yo podía sentir su calor muy cerca, suponiendo que cocinábamos frente a el fuego; mientras dejamos la comida que calentara me di la vuelta y me miro seriamente a los ojos

Me beso, como siempre un beso inesperado pero perfecto, sus labios fríos recorrían impaciente los míos buscando algo más que un simple beso, me cargo sin romper el beso y me sentó en la mesa mientras hacia el beso más profundo

-Sasuke…-susurre mientras seguíamos

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente pero sus labios estaban desesperados, algo que amo de él, tierno en todo momento, mis brazos se abrazaron a su cuello; me di cuenta de algo una vida con Sasuke no se oía nada mal; el tiempo se fue volando con el beso y olía algo a quemado

El percató el olor y solo sonrió

-encargare pizza-dijo mientras ambos reíamos entre el beso

…

6:58 pm

-¿Dónde dormiré?-pregunte mientras le daba un masaje en sus hombros

Supongo que era difícil se heredero de una gran compañía, el estaba en su computadora revisando algunos asuntos

-puedes usar mi cama-se limito a contestar y yo me acosté en su cama a leer un poco

…

Sentí que la cama se movía era Sasuke que estaba alado mío

-sabes, sai golpea fuerte-comento mientras me quitaba la revista que por cierto era de autos y no me llamaba la atención más que ver los colores de los convertibles

Lo mire y él se puso sobre mi inmediatamente, y como si estuviéramos coordinados nos acércanos besarnos lentamente como si ambos nos quisiéramos…eso es cierto, ahora que reflexiono…

Quería alejarlo pero lo quería demasiado y sobre todo mi cuerpo me pedía estar junto a el

Se separo de mi antes que yo de el

-Báilame…-dijo

-¿Qué?-pregunte anonadada

Alzo una ceja y esta misma me dio la repuesta de lo que debería de hacer, la verdad el dijo empezar de nuevo si, pero no creí que pidiera esto, no puedo rechazar ya que él me mantiene viva, al menos complaceré esto

Me levante con él y como si fuera una versión acústica de la música de mi antigua profesión baile para él, en la primera persona que ame y la última que amare

...

1 mes después…

…

Si día a día, noche a noche, la pasábamos en esa casa, salíamos juntos solamente por seguridad a hacer compras o ir a asuntos de su trabajo el problema venia después, el estresado yo cansada de limpiar y cocinar, ya que Sasuke era el hombre perfección, ambos agotados pero siempre en la noche bailaba para él como una madre a su hijo cuando le cuenta una historia para dormir, solo que en mi caso Sasuke siempre por más que moviera mis caderas su cuerpo permanecía frio

-Sasuke, se que tú me mantienes pero… ¿Por qué pides que haga esto?-me tuve que detener frente a él para decirlo aunque mis nervios estaban presentes

-Sakura, es lo que tienes que hacer, eso eres para mi…

No necesito hablar más, comprendí cada palabra que dijo, me aleje de él, pero mi mirada seguía fija a él, lagrimas caían por mi rostro y él seguía viéndome igual

-¡Que estúpida fui!-dije con rabia mientras hui de el

Tome aquel bolso donde estaban mis cosas importantes…entre rápido al baño

Verme en el espejo, me veo de nuevo como una estúpida engañada, creí que se4ria feliz con el eternamente, no, el solo me quería como su puta personal, pero… ¿Por qué ilusionarme? Yo sola me creí la historia de él, soy tan tonta… mi maquillaje estaba arruinado y me limpie asiendo que mi rímel se recorriera horriblemente, parecía un monstro; recordé la frase de una de las bailarinas "siempre que estés deprimida úsalo, se te olvidara rápido" saque esa cajita, y estaba llena de ese polvito blanco de la felicidad como llamaban las prostitutas

Yo no lo soy, pero hoy lo utilizare, lo poco que queda ya que cada dos días la usaba para aniñarme, ese polvo entraba por mi nariz dándome cosquillas, me encantaba sentirme tranquila, aunque aun no era suficiente…incline mi cabeza para inhalar más profundo ese polvo, lo termine e incline la cabeza pase atrás mi cabeza tenía un ligero dolor

Verme en el espejo me percate de mis ojos enrojecidos y mi nariz de la cual brotaba una pequeña gota de sangre, solo me sonreí

Sasuke…por dios aun no lo olvido…abrí el cajo del baño donde estaba las medicinas, y sin ver tome varias pastillas color y las aplaste hasta volverlas polvo…inhalar cosas nuevas no se escuchaba tan mal, tal vez podría olvidarlo…

-¡maldición!-grite mientras con mi palma intentaba controlar el sangrado de mi nariz

Sasuke tocaba fuertemente la puerta del baño gritando mi nombre…

Lo divertido es que no recuerdo más que eso…

Ah sí, mi caída horrible en el suelo…

…

Húmedo, algo húmedo caía sobre mi piel mientras algo sujetaba fuertemente mi mano…fue lo primero que pude sentir…después mi oído escucho con claridad un aparato que sonaba a cada segundo, y por mi piel sentía unos molestos tubos conectados a mi

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo vi, estaba en una especie de habitación blanca y junto a mi alguien de cabello obscuro con la mirada oculta sujetaba fuertemente mi mano

Mi garganta se abrió después de mucho de no hacerlo

-Sasuke-susurre

El chico giro y me vio con sorpresa, sus ojos estaban hinchados una marca de que había llorado mucho; soltó mi mano y toco mis hombros mientras me llamaba, solo respondí moviendo mi cabeza

-Sakura eres una tonta-dijo mientras unas ultimas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-lose…no tenias que decirlo-dije con dificultad

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-dijo aun llorando

Realmente no estaré muerta, es una de las cosas que nunca imagine, Sasuke llorando por mi culpa…

-solo un milagro te iba a salvar, hice todo lo posible…estas en el mejor hospital del país…me costaste una fortuna-sonrió con el último comentario

-me imagino…te bailare todo el tiempo para pagarte-fue lo único que dije ya que una enfermera nos interrumpió

-sin duda, ella es una señal que dios existe-dijo mientras checaba algo en mi

Sasuke seguía junto a mí y no soltó mi mano

-no sabes por lo que pase, y me di cuenta de algo…

-la chica estará bien, esta limpia de cualquier sustancia-interrumpió la enfermera

-¿Qué?-dije ignorando a la enfermera

-lo importante que eres para mi…-dijo besando la palma de mi mano

Sonreí un poco…esto parecía un sueño… un lindo sueño

Me dejo sin aliento…literalmente, se me dificulto respirar…el aire no entraba a mis pulmones

-¡Sakura!

…

_Sasuke gracias por decirlo, prometo que nunca volveré a hacerlo y si es necesario usare ayuda profesional…gracias…_

…

Hola ¿Cómo están?; perdón por tardarme, es difícil continuar y más cuando solo quedan como 3 capítulos, lo sé es muy corta pero interesante o no, Realmente no soy Doctora y no sé si sea posible algunas cosas que puse, pero supongan que ¡sí! Gracias a todos

FELIZ NAVIDAD & PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO les desea su amiga Yamile (videl362/yamilna)


	5. Chapter 5

_**One more time **_

-Sakura-

Los meses pasaron, mi rehabilitación fue del tanto normal y por ahora no he tenido algún contacto con drogas ni alcohol, me siento tan bien…como si por ahora viviera normalmente, sin drogas ni alcohol…ni bailar… bueno por lo menos aun soy virgen

Desde que me he encontrado bien, he estado pagándole a Sasuke con "cuerpo" por así decirlo, le bailaba todas las noches para pagar lo que hiso por mí en el hospital, el poco dinero que traje conmigo desapareció, se que Sasuke y yo vivimos extrañamente después de todos somos jóvenes…la única diferencia es que me ilusiona cada día y cada vez lo amo mas

-te lo dije antes Sakura, tú solo eres mi bailarina privada…-

Eso dolía demasiado mi corazón estaba destrozado, ya se me hacía mucho que Sasuke me salvara de ese lugar, el solo me quiere como su juguete…al principio creía que esto era un tipo de relación de pareja que al menos le gustaba…

Pero yo no dejaba de bailar, mi corazón tal vez estaba destrozado y quería llorar pero seguía bailando…después de todo siempre hacia eso cuando trabajaba ahí…

Algo sorpréndete es que Sasuke arriesgo su vida por mi y ahora me trata como una exótica esclava…

Muy bien Sakura, no serás una tonta…no mas…

Me detuve y me pare frente a él, sin embargo seguía ahí parado cruzado de brazos, frio como de costumbre. Me tomo por sorpresa y me beso…distinto él lo hizo más profundo sentía sus ansias por querer tocarme y no se resistió, toco mi espalda baja…presionándome hacia él, por más que lo quiera y le este agradecida no podría derramar mas mi orgullo. Me aleje bruscamente de su agarre y él me sonrió sínicamente. ¡Maldito! es un maldito como puede ser tan jodidamente perfecto

-¿Cuánto me dijiste que vendían tu virginidad?

-maldito-no pude evitar susurrar

Me miro pensativo

-te propongo algo, te doy 4,000 dólares por ella…-yo lo interrumpí

-¡estás loco! No me entregare a ti, eres un maldito patán-ahora el me interrumpió

-te daré el dinero, me das tu virginidad y después te puedes largar con ese dinero…alejarte de mí, ser libre…

A pesar de que ya no quería bailar para él y no quería seguir viviendo así, no podía entregar así mi virginidad. Aunque tengo 24 años y puedo tomar mis decisiones, siempre soñé hacerlo con la persona que amara…y ese siempre ha sido Sasuke, mi primer amor, la persona que siempre soñé que me hiciera suya y ahora es la oportunidad

-no lo pienses tanto-se volvió a acercar a mi besando mi cuello, sin duda trataba de convencerme

Conocía lo que me volvía débilmente loca. Mi prudencia quedo por los suelos cuando lo abrase mientras mordía su cuello

-está bien…-comente y el sonrió

Mis nervios estaban de punta, soy virgen, se que el hará algo que me duela y mucho. Toqué con mis dos manos el pecho de Sasuke mientras besaba sus finos labios con pasión…primera vez que lo hacía de tal forma. El mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior y mi reacción fue arrugar mi nariz y por accidente enterrarle las uñas al pecho, el no mostro nada de dolor

A veces el podía ser encantador y muchas veces más un maldito desgraciado. No sabía qué hacer me estaba volviendo tensa, el solo quito su camisa mostrándome su precioso abdomen poco marcado, término medio perfecto

- ¿hace calor no crees?-comento tiernamente. Actué desesperada y moví rápido mi mano, que por accidente roso con su…"esa cosa" de Sasuke. El no pudo evitar burlarse de mi -mejor déjame a mi…

Diciendo esto Sasuke me quito la blusa. Él noto mi vergüenza estaba totalmente roja y paralizada. Él me tomo por la cintura y me empezó a besar, se sentía muy bien esto…creo que no me dolerá tanto

Mis pies no tocaban el suelo, el me alzo mientras me abrazaba

-Sakura-me nombro sonriendo

Me cargo hasta la cama donde me dejo caer y él se puso sobre mí

-sabes…eres hermosa-comento mientras besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi cuerpo

-Sasuke cuídame…-fueron las últimas palabras que dije

El bajo depositando besos hasta mi sostén, el solo hiso un ligera mueca y provocando no lastimarme me quito aquella prende que guardaba unas pequeñas cosas…muy pequeñas y eso que me sometí a una cirugía antes, sin embargo el sonrió al verlos, y empezó a acariciarlos

-son tan pequeños- susurro .Creo que me empiezo a arrepentir, si se va a estar quejando mejor lo dejamos así

Pero a pesar de que eran pequeños…el los acariciaba mientras comía mi boca. Las caricias de Sasuke eran un suelo hecho realidad, después de tanto tiempo por fin estábamos juntos. Tomó fuertemente mi cadera juntándola con su "cosa", creo que lo estaba disfrutando

Desesperadamente me quito el pantalón, ¡qué bueno que usaba mi ropa interior favorita!

-a pesar de que eras una bailarina sexy, sigues usando ropa interior de niña-susurro a mi oído mientras me estremecía

Solo porque tenía conejitos muy lindos ya decía que era infantil…bueno eso creo

Beso mi cuerpo…cada parte de mi cuerpo sin omitir mi pequeño ombligo. Él se quito el pantalón…su bóxer era negro, negro como su hermoso cabello. La verdad se veía un bulto…mis nervios están peor que nunca ya no aguantare mas…llorare

Mis ojos se pusieron lloroso ¡maldición! Siempre pasa eso cuando estoy muerta de nervios. Sasuke me miro fijamente, creo que lo noto. Toco mi mejilla

-tranquila te cuidare…-me dijo con un linda risa torcida

-no es…eso…solo que ¿Por qué tan pequeña?-comente señalando su bulto

Su sonrisa se esfumo y yo me eche una carcajada limpia, venganza cumplida

-quisieras…-susurro

Con poca luz en la habitación nuestros cuerpos se atraían mutuamente…quisiera saber que haría después de esto…llevamos como 30 minutos y aun no sucede algo y dentro de 10 horas me alejaría para siempre de el

-Sakura…-me llamo mientras intentaba quitarme mi rompa intima

Creo que le quitare la suya al mismo tiempo me senté y ambos empezarnos a despojarnos de las ultimas prendas

Evite ver su cosa y me volvía a recostar, el se puso sobre mi…ahora si estábamos los dos desnudos y juntos

Me beso apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua a mi boca...y mi lengua correspondió a su llamado, la carne nos llamaba y seremos puntuales

-Sasuke…despacio-suspire

El sonrió torcidamente mientras acariciaba mis piernas separándolas poco a poco

Preferí cerrar mis ojos y no pensar en lo que ocurría…así sería mejor

¿Cómo estarían hinata y naruto? hinata desmallándose y naruto gritando de veras como loco, y que tal Ino ella estaría en un solo para mujeres y kiba con mujeres en un table dance…como acostumbra esta pareja, lo hijos de hinata y naruto serian tan lindos ya me los imagino corriendo por el parque gritones como el padre y bailando como su madre, ah si yo viviera para ellos me dirían tía Sakura y yo jugaría con ellos y les enseñaría a…

-¡SASUKE!-grite fuerte ante el dolor

Era casi insoportable, pude jurar que escuche a Sasuke quejarse… ¿pero de qué? El de seguro la estaba pasando de lo lindo

Apretaba fuerte los dientes hasta que parara el dolor…peor no parecía tener fin…esto es eterno. Seguiré pensando otras cosas para olvidar…es imposible. Abrí los ojos y vi a Sasuke moviéndose con cuidado muy sudado las gotas de su sudor recorrían su cabello mientras su torso se movía sexy mente

Es perfecto…por eso te amo uchiha, y yo creí que el dolor no podía empeorar

-¡Sasuke uchiha!-el empezó a desconsiderarme y me daño un poco

Gire y vi el reloj apenas 5 minutos

-¡ya basta!-exigí, pero me equivoque. Una sensación satisfactoria en mi cuerpo por fin sentía lo que Sasuke estaba sintiendo…se sentía tan bien…tanto que ya no gritaba de dolor si no de placer

Ese placer duro 5 minutos más…algo equivalente ¿no?

-eres un molestia-dijo Sasuke separándose de mi

Suspire dejando caer mi cansancio. Sasuke se levanto y me dio un beso en la frente

-creo que debemos limpiarnos estas sangrando-no pude dar una respuesta ya que él me llevo en sus brazos hasta la bañera y me empezó a preparar un baño de burbujas

¿Acaso lo valía? Lo que hice o más bien lo que le di

-quédate quieta me duchare rápido-dijo y se metió a la ducha

Era una ventaja que tuviera la ducha y la bañera separadas después de todo somos dos personas

Empezaba a bostezar realmente estaba cansada…pero no pude dormir ni siquiera tardo 10 minutos en bañarse, se vistió rápidamente se puso unos bóxers blancos y una playera negra ancha. Tomó una esponja y empezó a tallar en todo mi cuerpo

-¿Cómo estás?-me pregunto intentando sonreír

-cansada-me limite a responderle

-yo debería estarlo más…

Se supone que los hombres se cansan mas pero fue mi primera vez… ¡por dios ya no soy virgen!

-¿te duele mucho?-seguía bañándome

-aja…me dolió…eres malo-dije relajada

El había acabado de limpiarme y empezó a enjuagar el jabón de mi cuerpo con agua tibia

-pues también me dolió-comento

-¿era tu primera vez?-pregunte estúpidamente

-nunca he estado con una chica hasta ahora…

Tal y como lo soñé…era tan perfecto Sasuke te amo y mañana por la mañana me iré y no te veré de nuevo. Pero mis parpados me traicionan de nuevo caí en un sueño profundo. Creo que Sasuke acabo de bañarme y me vistió dejándome en la cama, pude sentir sus brazos y sus intentos de movimientos tranquilos, el intentaba despertarme

Eran altas horas de la madrugada y lo abrasé, dormía junto a mí y yo lo abrasé como nunca, muy fuerte no quería irme yo de verdad lo amo aunque seamos realistas, solo era un juego él nunca me tomo enserio. Su espalda estaba totalmente descubierta, el solo usaba un short yo podía sentir su fría piel…mi blusa sin mangas y el bóxer de Sasuke, mi pijama perfecta para la despedida

Quisiera quedarme despierta hasta que sea hora de irme así nunca olvidare esta noche…

Debería pensar…puedo vivir donde quiera, y si necesito dinero me prostituyo, total no soy virgen… ¡Sakura! Qué forma de pensar más estúpida, mejor pagare un pequeño cuarto y trabajare en un café, seria divertido y conocería mucha gente. Tal vez llegue a enamorarme y casarme total soñar es gratis

Me duele la cabeza de pensar mejor ya me dormiré, respirando la loción de Sasuke, tan misteriosa y masculina… acerque bruscamente mi rostro a su cuello y por accidente mi nariz se golpeo con el hombro de Sasuke

-auch-me queje y me acomode rápidamente asiéndome la dormida.

-tonta-parece que Sasuke se rio y después su mano acariciaba mi cabello, habrá notado todo lo que hice… ¡qué pena! El se dio la vuelta y me abrazo de lado acercando mi cabeza a su pecho, depositando un beso en mi mejilla…

Valla este sueño parece real

Una molesta luz lastimaba a mis ojos, de seguro era el sol que mostraba sus castrantes rayos por la ventana, da igual Sasuke de seguro no puso las cortinas, yo aun tenia sueño y no quiero imaginar lo que pase cuando me despierte, me di la vuelta supongo que ahora quedo frente a la puerta y Sasuke…estire un pocos mis brazos, estaba muy cansada la noche de ayer fue muy agotadora. Mi espalda pedía a gritos que durmiera, mis ojos no estaban dispuestos a abrirse pero mi corazón y mi adrenalina querían que despertara para enfrentarlo. Hoy es el día, moví mi mano para llevarla hasta debajo de mi mejilla…me gusta dormir así. Pero un filo rasguñó ligeramente mi piel y pude sentir que Sasuke no estaba en la cama. Mi curiosidad hiso que desapareciera la pesadez de mis ojos y mi cuerpo

Empecé a abrir despacio mis ojos y tallándolos con mi mano hasta que pude abrirlos logre ver que frente a mí y junto a la almohada donde estaba mi cabeza, estaba un hermosa rosa roja…eso fue lo que me daño la piel, sus pequeñas espinas… ¿el la abra dejado aquí?

No pude evitar sonreír era un hermoso detalle, de despedida…tome con mi mano derecha acariciando sus pétalos…la rosa tenía un aroma tan especial y único…era perfecto…hasta ahora…todo lo era. Bajé mi mirada y no te que había pétalos de rosa en la cama con sus sabanas blancas, oprimí fuerte mis ojos, era extraño todo esto. Un destello llamo la atención de mis pupilas…se veía todo borroso y empecé a tallar de nuevo mis ojos, ¿acaso era verdad? Una caja de terciopelo negro con un anillo de compromiso. Me tuve que sentar en la cama para verlo bien

-¿Qué?-me pregunte a mí misma, sí, era un anillo, un anillo con un diamante…que son usualmente para las mujeres que se van a casar

Mi mente estaba totalmente en shock, la rosa seguía en mi mano, ósea que siento sus espinas, no es una alucinación

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos, Sasuke estaba ahí con una playera negra y sus pantalones blancos…el me miraba tan seriamente

-¿Qué pasa?-susurre y al no ver una respuesta mejor me quede callada. El camino hasta la orilla de la cama incoándose frente a mí, mi corazón dejo de latir

-entonces… ¿te casarías conmigo?

…

Mis ojos mostraban mi nivel de sorpresa, al oír esas palabras tan únicas en la vida de una mujer. Por tercera vez talle mis ojos pea comprobar que esto que estaba pasando fuera real, y si totalmente real el seguía ahí viéndome poco serio tomó la cajita, mientras esperaba la respuesta

-¿uchiha Sasuke?-pregunte anonadada

-si…-susurro en tono molesto aunque no lo creía era tan…inimaginable ¿Por qué?

Creo que el estaba cansado de esperar y tomo mi manos izquierda colocándome el anillo en el dedo correspondiente

-Sasuke-mis ojos estaban mojados quería llorar…era un sueño hecho realidad

-Sakura di lo que quieres…si no toma el dinero y vete…-comento Sasuke mientras sacaba el dinero poniéndolo junto a mí

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-yo seguía preguntando

-Sakura…el misterio y la ganas de sacarte de ese lugar, te volvieron muy interesante para mi…y yo no sabía cuando decirlo, pero…no sé si puedo estar sin ti…-concluyo

Y solo me quede con la boca abierta…literalmente

-¿aun me quieres?-tomo mis manos…

-siempre-le sonreí y él me respondió con su risa torcida. Tomó mi mejilla y me dio un gran besó…un beso perfecto

Por fin todo parecía un sueño perfecto…dicen que después de la tormenta llega la calma, es la mejor "calma" que he pasado

…

HOLA

Que tal, ¿eh? Un poco tarde como siempre, este capítulo clavo a mi mejor amiga en esta historia, (saludos Selene) ¡enserio lo leí como mil veces! Lo escribí el 5 de septiembre 2011 y apenas lo publique :) gracias Deseo que comenten para que RESALTEN mis errores y lo que les guste va

Gracias

Asiangirl1


	6. Chapter 6

—SASUKE—

Esta chica realmente era una molestia en mi vida, pero gracias a ella cambio mi forma de vivir se volvió más interesante, al menos ya no estaría solo. Ella me besaba mientras puso su mano en mi rostro podía sentir el frio anillo en mi cara, tal vez un siempre no sea un si

—Gracias Sasuke—dijo separándose un poco del beso— pero tomare el dinero

Sakura tomo el dinero y se levanto rápidamente de la cama. El beso pareció paralizarme ella…. ¿ella acaso me rechazo? Esto no es posible, no contaba con esto, ella se empezó a vestir rápidamente acomodo su cabello y se digno a irse

Yo seguía hincado… ¡Qué demonios pasa! Me levante bruscamente y alcance a Sakura antes de que saliera de la casa, llegue justo cuando ella abría la puerta llegue por detrás y con mi mano la cerré, ella hiso un gesto y giro para verme

— ¿Qué este no era el trato?—me recordó mientras las pupilas de sus ojos temblaban, ella esperara que creyera que se iba a ir es tan tonta o más bien distraída

—Te piensas ir sin tus cosas, y sin zapatos—actué rápido y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y me aleje antes de que ella reaccionara enojada, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras hacia una mueca con su pequeña boca

—t-te equivocas—negó con su cabeza y sin esperarlo me abrazo—No quiero que sea una mentira mas

Sus ojos color jade me miraron intensamente, no pude resistirme mucho tome su fina barbilla y la bese, tal vez era una odiosa y molesta a veces pero tal vez esa actitud me enamoro, era tan pequeña tan frágil, tan ella, no podía explicar lo que siento por Sakura

Mis corazón empezó a latir sin explicación alguna de una forma muy extraña….será cierto, ¿la amare?, estudie en la mejor universidad del país sacaba las mejores calificaciones del todo el colegio, y no puedo explicar concretamente lo que siento por esta chica

—Acepta—fue lo único que pude decir, ella soltó el dinero, se sujeto de mi cuello para besarme mejor— te doy 3 opciones 1) Dices si y nos casamos; 2) Dices no, te fuerzo a que digas si, y nos casamos; 3) si necesitas tiempo, te doy 1 día y entonces nos casamos

—Sasuke…. —susurro mi nombre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente—no me he quitado el anillo

Esa chica planeaba volverme loco, de por si tengo que guardar mis postura ante ella y seguir siendo el caballeroso de siempre como mis padres me educaron, aunque este caballeroso hiso algunas cosas malas, incluyendo odiar a su maldito hermano

Le tome por las caderas y bese su frente, me encamine hacia un pequeño compartimiento que estaba en la sala, mi espacio para los momentos especiales, abrí su puerta y saque una botella ya empezada pero era muy buena, mi favorita marca de vodka

— ¿Quieres un poco?—pregunte a Sakura mientras me servía un poco en un vaso; ella se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a mi mirándome con esos ojos jade mientras yo probaba ese licor, esta chica sabe hipnotizar a los hombres, por suerte se jugar mejor

—no se supone que tú me internaste para dejar de hacerlo

Irónicamente tenía razón, sin embargo serví el segundo vasa provocándola a que probara el alcohol de nuevo

Me miro de reojo se le notaba un poco que estaba molesta así que me dedique a tomar de mi vaso casi vacío, un ligero sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, ella se alejaba dando me la espalda mi mirada se dirigió al vaso que había preparado para ella y allí estaba cayendo hasta su fondo el anillo que hace poco le había dado a esa chica odiosa

Me mostraría enojado de no ser que yo sé lo que trata de provocar y no caeré en sus sucios juegos, lo tome con calma y la perseguí hasta acorarla en mis brazos, bese su cuello y sentí como se estremecía, lo recuerdo hace poco fue mía y aun no lo supera

—no quiero usarlo aun—comento la chica

—úsalo cuando tú quieras…pero… tu eres mía—no pude evitar besarla por sorpresa, tal vez nunca estuve interesado en el matrimonio, tal vez Sakura era la última mujer en el mundo con la cual pensaba tener una relación, pero al menos estoy seguro de algo, el destino nos junto por algo y sé que seremos tempranamente felices

Ella empezó a recoger su cabello en una cola de caballo, como su cabello no era muy largo quedo una pequeña porción de cabello levantado, se veía muy gracioso y no pude evitar molestarla

—cabello de piña, tengo que hacer algo, tendré que viajar quieres acompañarme— no le pregunte pero ella asistió con la cabeza rápidamente

…

—SAKURA—

Hace tiempo que nunca salía con Sasuke fuera de la ciudad, llevábamos como una media hora de viaje, en si no se a donde vamos pero al estar junto a el, la persona que amo y siempre amare seria grandioso

Por el tipo de camino supongo que iríamos a un lugar muy lejano a la ciudad algo así como un campo, Sasuke es un poco…bueno extremadamente aburrido tenía el estéreo apagado y si lo prendía se molestaba, supongo que lo hacía para no perder la concentracion

Una farmacia 24 horas se atravesó en nuestro camino y Sasuke la miro fijamente; el dio un cambio repentino dirigiendo el auto a la farmacia; se estaciono frente a ella y bajó desesperadamente, no dijo nada así que me quede paralizada en el asiento, el no llego a tardar más de 3 minutos subió al auto llevaba una bolsa con pocos objetos

—tomate dos ahora—dijo mientras sacaba la caja con algunas medicinas y compro también una botella de agua

Sin ver la caja y mucho menos leer el ingrediente de estas píldoras saque dos y estaba dispuesta a tragarlas, pero que tal si me quería drogar

— ¿Por qué?—le pregunte mientras estúpidamente me metí el medicamento a la boca y las trague

—no querrás ser madre tan joven—comento mientras yo bajaba estas pastillas con el agua, solo de escucharlo decir eso la piel se me puso de gallina solo de recordar esa noche en que ambos lo hicimos, el no uso protección, y obviamente no quiero ser madre, no aun…

Seguimos con el camino, como era de esperarse Sasuke era muy frio, no hablo para nada y yo me aburrí, si de verdad me ama debería de consentirme

—oye…si quieres pon música—comento fríamente mientras que una de sus manos soltaba el volante y me acariciaba la mejilla

Asistí con la cabeza y rápidamente, por no decir "desesperadamente" apreté el botón del estéreo para entretenerme. Empezó una canción un poco movida, un estilo pop, nada que ver con los gustos de Sasuke, creo que había puesto el Cd que yo había quemado hace tiempo

—ROCK IT LIKE THIS—empecé sin importar nada a cantar la canción so cool de sistar, era inevitable no hacerlo—Im so cool cool cool…ok

Cerré la boca al ver la expresión de Sasuke, supongo que no soy la mejor cantante del mundo así que mejor cambie de canción para ya tranquilizarme un poco, la canción favorita de Sasuke fue la siguiente, una calmada, solo de oír el inicio sonrió, el nunca fue un chico que le gustara la música "movida" pero le gustaba por alguna extraña razón

Y a diferencia de mi él si tenía vocación para cantar

"_Nuna, eres mi persona más preciada, conozco tus nervios,_

_Te ponen tensa, tú y yo juntos es tan cool,_

_Te ruego, por favor no sueltes mi mano._

_Esta es la promesa que te hice,_

_Sé que se volverá una mentira._

_Quizás para ti soy un poco muy aburrido, demasiado gentil,_

_Tú cuerpo me lo está diciendo._

_Y creo que voy a odiar cuando llegue el final, mi chica._

_Mi corazón está gritando desesperado ante el adiós._

_Nuna, eres tan hermosa,_

_(Mirándote me vuelvo) loco,_

_(Pero ahora estoy cansado) decídete, agítate, córtalo._

_Los recuerdos atacan mi corazón._

_(Me duele, pero cuando mis sentimientos) se curen,_

_(El día del final se acercará) decídete, agítate, córtalo__."(Replay-Shinee; traducida al español)_(Nuna es como decir novia en coreano)

Era difícil de creer pero a Sasuke le sale muy bien esto, no sé si sepa perfectamente la canción o sabe un poco de coreano. Me distraje mientras oía su voz y no vi que ya estábamos en una granja, supongo que aquí seria el negocio que Sasuke debería de entender, bajamos calmadamente de su camioneta mientras nos acercábamos a un par de ancianos que por lo visto nos estaban esperando

—Buenas tardes joven uchiha—dijo el anciano mientras saludaba a Sasuke con un cordial apretón de manos, la anciana que supongo era su esposa se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo

— ¡oh! Es un gusto verlos, supongo que es tu esposa—comento la anciana con una dulce sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro que mostraba mucha experiencia

Mordí mi labio, se supone que somos…somos…bueno yo soy su bailarina privada, no acepté su propuesta de matrimonio del todo y pues…

—es mi prometida—inesperadamente tomo mi mano, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa ante los ancianos, y a la vez molesta porque les mentía

—Es hermosa en verdad, tus padres estarían orgullosos…—comento el anciano mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos

La verdad no sabía para que estábamos aquí, pero los ancianos a Sasuke empezaron a charlar entre ellos y al parecer querían vender su granja para que se utilizara para los negocios uchiha, eran amigos de los padres de Sasuke al parecer ya que conocían muy bien a la familia uchiha, se llego un acuerdo a mas de 30 minutos…nuestra estancia en ese lugar fue un poco extendida, ya eran las 8:24 pm estaba obscuro y empezaba a llover estábamos en la carretera camino a casa

— ¿Por qué estuvimos tanto ahí? ¿Que negoció era?—pregunte sin dejar de ver el camino que era muy obscuro y me daba temor

— ¿Te gusto la granja?—dijo evadiendo mi pregunta y solo respondí con un "aja", las luces de la camioneta alumbraban casi todo el camino, Sasuke estaba muy concentrado en la carretera, creo que no quería que pasara una desgracia

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi a una diminuta criatura que estaba frente a nosotros

— ¡Frena!—grite y Sasuke alarmado freno el auto rápidamente y me miro frunciendo el ceño

— ¡Que te pasa mujer!—no me importaron sus palabras y baje del auto, no me importo la lluvia me quite mi suéter y recogí a esa criaturita

Subí al auto con ella, y Sasuke solo me miro con desprecio

—Ibas a matar a este cachorrito—dije molesta mientras le enseñaba al pequeño cachorrito que estaba enrollado en mi suéter secándose—tranquilo bebe yo te cuidare

— ¡Sakura tonta! ¡Pude haber causado un accidente!—empezó una discusión con su tono de voz

— ¡aquí nadie maneja! Aparte míralo esta perdido

—No pienso ir a buscar a su mama míralo esta aun muy bebe no puede comer solo—dijo aun muy molesto

—Le daré por biberón…pero quiero conservarlo—dije sonriendo para convencerlo…me quede mirándolo con una cara adorable, aunque dudo que funcione…después de un par de segundos bajo un poco el ceño, era suficiente bese su mejilla— ¡gracias!

Era un hermoso cachorrito color café claro, era aun un bebe así que tendré que cuidarlo mucho, mucho, mucho siempre quise tener una mascota, soy feliz

…

Llegamos a nuestra casa…si la podía llamar si, Sasuke llego y se tiro en el sofá a descansar su espalda mientras yo fui al baño a bañar al pequeño cachorro

— ¡Gaho! Así se llamara—die muy contenta limpiando a mi perrito que al parecer tenia sueño, así que me dirigí con Sasuke y lo empuje de su sofá hasta que se parara dejando al perrito cómodamente entre dos almohadas, se veía lindo durmiendo

— ¡Que te pasa! ¡Es mi sofá!—dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

—Es mi gaho, buenas noches mi perrito hermoso te quiero—le dije a esa hermosura de cachorro que al parecer su color natural era blanco, era un perro muy peludo pero hermoso

Mire de reojo a Sasuke que parecía una olla exprés estaba súper molesto…o tal vez celoso…no lo creo, o al menos eso voy a verificar

Bese en la cabecita al cachorro y el lentamente se acomodo en el sofá y se quedo dormidito era una hermosura

El estaba ahí mirándome muy molesto cruzado de brazos

—Adiós—dije dando de brinquitos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación

— ¡Ese perro no dormirá en mi sofá!—se acercó peligrosamente a él con una cara de pocos amigos

—cállate…despertaras a gaho—lo interrumpí y tome su mano llevándolo a descansar—tranquilo ven a la camita

El me vio extrañado, supongo por el gran vocabulario oculto que poseía, solo espero que esto no le moleste mucho. Antes de llegar a la cama, yo pensaba empujarlo y dejar que durmiera solo pero me cambio los papeles me empujo el acomodándose sobre mí en la cama

— ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho te quiero?—comento mientras me besaba apasionadamente, pero no fue más que unos pocos segundos, me dejo con muchas ganas—a ese perro lo acabas de conocer

Es tan adorable verlo celoso, de verdad estaba celoso…el me amara de verdad…yo lo amo…creo…es el hombre perfecto

— ¿Tú me quieres?—pregunte…mas no respondió se limito a seguir con el beso

…

Desgraciadamente esa noche fue una noche mas una noche perdida, no me dijo te quiero, ni siquiera me gustas pero me entregué a el de nuevo, soy una tonta pero así fue, fui suya me siento una verdadera prostituta, sé que mi pasado queda a tras pero no puedo evitar recordarlo, es traumático para mí y más cuando se trata de que Sasuke se la pasara susurrándome en el oído una canción en ingles, lo único que entendía eran frases como "You are my prívate dancer, dance only for Money" era doloroso pero lo amo y estaré hay siempre y cuando él quiera

— ¿Cómo está el bebe hermoso de mami?—le pregunte a gaho que estaba muy contento porque le acababa de dar de desayunar, me siguió mientras yo preparaba mi desayuno en la cocina, es amor a primera vista

—Sakura—me llamo Sasuke ya había despertado, y estaba aun en la habitación— piensas que me pondré tu ropa

Diciendo esto salió ya arreglado con una ropa deportiva, me miro completamente, supongo porque me puse su bóxer y su camisa, pero es que son realmente cómodas

Solo me limite a sonreírle como una respuesta, y el por lo tanto se limito a ignorarme dándose la vuelta

Gaho dio pasos apresurados hacia la habitación de seguro iba a ver a Sasuke…o más bien molestarlo, desde que el perrito está en casa solo resulta ser una molestia para el…aunque la única molestia de el soy yo

Seria grato ir a ver al perrito y Sasuke, deje de cocinar mi desayuno y entre a la habitación y estaba el perrito buscando donde brincar a Sasuke que estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados…gaho dio un saltito hacia el pecho de Sasuke y empezó a lamerle el rostro

—Sakura quítame a esta bola de pelos—dijo molesto entre dientes, me acerqué a quitar al perrito pero el salo corriendo antes y Sasuke jalo mi brazo asiendo que quedara sobre el—sobre lo de ayer…te querré aun mas por haberte hecho esperar todo este tiempo

Me quede sin palabras, de verdad estaba diciendo eso…lo bese tiernamente y él me respondió muy grato

…

El había ido a trabajar por lo tanto me quede sola con mi gaho que hoy cumplía un mes de haber llegado a casa…claro en la noche Sasuke y yo le haríamos una fiesta…croquetas con leche como si fuera un gran manjar canino

Me siento tan feliz es como si fuéramos una familia, nos queremos mutuamente claro, que gaho le hace muchas bromas a Sasuke y lo saca de quicio pero es divertido verlos pelear y sobre todo porque Sasuke no soporta los animales

Y Sasuke me ha dicho lo que siente por mí, no siempre pero sé que me quiere lo ha demostrado, después de todo si está enamorado de mí, lo sé pro como me mira, soy muy feliz…solo que hoy fui al doctor estaba realmente enferma tenia constantemente dolores de cabeza y abdominales

—Ah con que eso era—comente para mí misma sonriendo en plena calle, yo iba sola y me di prisa porque de seguro mi gaho estaba desesperado.

Entre tanta gente que estaba cruzándose en mi camino reconocí a lo lejos una cabellera obscura en una piel pálida…pensé obviamente en uchiha Sasuke…me hare la distraída a ver si me ve

Escondí dentro de mi blusa mi cadena donde colgaba el anillo de compromiso para que no lo reconociera…para mi sorpresa no era Sasuke, mas si Itachi uchiha, trate de evitarlo pero solo soy una torpe, cruzamos muy juntos, y cuando pensé que me había liberado de el, el sujeto mi brazo…me miro fijamente

—esta vez vendrás conmigo—dijo con una voz frívola

Su camisa dejaba ver partes de so hombro y pude detectar un tatuaje con letras cursivas…idéntico de aquella vez…la vez en que deje de ser una joven para convertirme en una adulta y bailarina exótica

— ¡TU!—era demasiado tarde su agarre me tenia acorralada y no había manera de escapar de el

…

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos espero dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan de esto, podría cambiar algunas cosas y también podrían darme buenas ideas, como se nota tarde un poco en escribirlo, por falta de creatividad…ah por cierto este capítulo mencione muchas cosas de KPOP si, por que lo adoro, y el nombre Gaho lo tome del perrito de GDragón (Bigbang)

Yamilna/videl362


	7. Chapter 7

Juegos peligrosos TROUBLE MAKER

Un chico joven llegaba de una larga jornada de trabajo, lo único que quería hacer es descansar en casa con la persona que mas amaba y a la vez soportar a un pequeño inquilino

— ¡Ya cállate GayHo!—pronuncio apropósito mal el nombre del perro como si este le entendiera y se pudiera enojar

El chico de cabellera obscura se dejo caer en el sofá y trato de olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones laborales

—Linda…—llamo a su prometida, pero al no notar una respuesta enseguida se levanto— ¿Sakura?

El chico se levanto y busco por todas las habitaciones a la chica de cabello rosa, mas nunca la encontró, se empezó a alarmar nunca salía de casa, y menos sin avisar si es que no había llegado, Sasuke saco su celular y empezó a marcar al teléfono de Sakura…tras varios intentos fallidos se rindió

Trato de ver las cosas positivas y decidió esperarla hasta que llegara a dormir…

…

Fue una noche en vela…tal vez dos…exactamente apenas comenzaba a amarla y se había ido, tal vez esto el enseñaría a no confiarse, a vivir al máximo…tal vez, pero este chico era impaciente, la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella, la chica que siempre…siempre…fue una molestia un estorbo en su vida

Se supone que la policía estaba buscándola, claro que no consiguieron nada, Sasuke busco por todos lados…pensó que fue obligada a algo, ella no se podía ir por su voluntad, dejando a Gaho…o ¿sí?

—Eres lo único que quedo de ella—después de tantas discusiones con el cachorro lo acariciaba recordando a su supuesta prometida

….

Pasaron los meses, para ser exactos 7 meses, los meses en que 2 corazones se volvieron obscuros, se separaron…

Era una noche tranquila se sentía la brisa, el ambiente tan suave…menos dentro de ese lugar, los oídos de todos en ese lugar estaban palpitando de tanto ruido de música, las luces mareaban y claro, con alcohol mas. Un chico demasiado joven para estar en un lugar así y más si estaba pasado de copas, se encontraba divagando por todos los rincones de ese lugar

Las chicas trataban de evitarlo porque se notaba su estado de alcohol pero era imposible se acercaba a cada una de ellas y las miraba fijamente tocando su cabello, él quería encontrarla, se cansó de esperar, recorre cada bar, cada prostíbulo…en busca de una chica, la mujer de su vida si se atrevía a mencionarlo…sin embargo ninguna era ella, ninguna con su misma mirada, su característico pelo, y sobre todo ninguna con esos suaves labios sabor a trocitos de fresas

…

Cada noche, dejaba su casa cerrada con su perro dormido, salía en busca de ella, regresaba en la madrugada y trabajaba o más bien iba a organizar las empresas uchiha

Eran las 4:45 pm aun seguía crudo pero tenía un asunto muy pendiente…él tenía que ir a ver a alguien que no veía desde hace mucho, claro quien querría ver a la persona que deshonró a sus padres, maltrataba a todos y solo pensaba en si mismo

El sentía una fuerte presión en su cabeza pero no le impido entrara a esa oficina, si así se le podría llamar a ese cuarto escondido del mundo

Abrió la puerta de esa habitación, entro el ella rápidamente y cerró la puerta fuertemente para llamar la atención

— ¿Qué demonios planeas ahora?...hermano—dijo entre dientes Sasuke

—Una pacífica convivencia familiar—sonrió el hombre que estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá frente a su hermano menor

—No estoy de humor para perder el tiempo en tonterías—dijo aun muy molesto

—Eres joven para tener tantas preocupaciones, ven siéntate pronto traerán algo de beber

Sasuke no le quedó de otra, había subido muchas escaleras y le dolían las piernas, se sentó muy alejado de su hermano pero en el mismo sofá

Entro a la habitación unas largas piernas desnudas, con zapatillas, un suave cuerpo de una mujer, una silueta encantadora….ella usaba un vestido corto y ajustado por todas partes, una melena rubia obscura se acerco a los hermanos

—muñeca, es mi hermano…vez soy más guapo—sínicamente itachi tocaba el trasero de esa mujer que solo hiso una ligera mueca, a ella le desagradaba pero debía de aceptarlo

—si, como tu digas—las miradas de la rubia y Sasuke se cruzaron, no era la primera vez que la veía rubia…

La chica empezó a temblar cuando Sasuke sonrió torcidamente al verla con una mirada tan fija. Después de dejarle las tazas de café la chica se sentó en una pierna de su jefe, si se le podría decir así. Ella se volvió en una muñeca inflable viva para el uchiha mayor

—Sasuke, te seré sincero, me sobra el dinero, pero quiero quedarme con el 50% de las empresas—dijo tocando a su muñeca indebidamente por sus piernas desnudas

Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de enzima a ambos, quería atacar pero no podía

— ¡Completamente! ¡Estás loco! Después de todo lo que hiciste no te daré nada—decía molesto sin dejar de ver voltear a ver a la chica

—tranquilo hermano, mira mi muñeca te convencerá, te la presto un ratito, se ve que te gusto, y tratamos aunque sea un 30%—le sonrió sínicamente

La chica se levanto y se metió a una pequeña habitación que estaba dentro de ese lugar

—anda hermano, solo la uso yo, te la presto solo que ten cuidado, que lleva 2 meses de embarazo y es propensa a abortar

—Si—dijo fríamente se levanto como si fuera lo más común del mundo y termino entrando a esa habitación donde la chica lo estaba esperando

La puerta fue cerrada, y por si las dudas...bajo llave

…

Unas ondas doradas estaban frente a él, no era una peluca, era un cabello teñido y bien peinado, la chica se lanzo a él con un fuerte abrazo

—Sasuke…ya había perdido las esperanzas—dijo soltando lagrimas

—Sakura—solo dijo su nombre fríamente, ella alzó la mirada, eran los mismos ojos verdes que lo habían enamorado hace mucho tiempo, después de tanto tiempo Sasuke se atrevió a besar a esos labios, los labios que tanto extrañaba

Fue un beso dulce despacio, pero ambos sabían lo que el otro quería y sentía y ese beso se volvió más profundo entrelazados…no era necesario ni una palabra más, ellos se deseaban, eh iban a hacer lo que itachi esperara que hicieran, hasta que Sasuke toco el vientre de Sakura

— ¿Estas embarazada?—se alejo bruscamente de ella

—Sasuke…es una escusa para que no me maltrate—susurro—El es…

Tras una pausa Sasuke la tomo de los brazos para saber la verdad

— ¡Quien es!

—El jefe, mi antiguo jefe cuando bailaba…él manda esa red de prosti—se vio obligada a parar al ver la reacción de Sasuke— ¡No espera!

Sasuke estaba que explotaba y estaba a punto de matar a su hermano pero Sakura lo detuvo e intento distraerlo con besarlo, pero solo hiso que le dañara sus finos labios ya que estaba muy ansioso

— ¡Es un maldito!—el dolor de cabeza de Sasuke aumento, no podía moverse ya que Sakura estaba sujetándolo y si la obligaba a dejarlo la lastimaría

—Sasuke tranquilo, por favor—como mujer intento usar sus encantos para tranquilizarlo un poco, no quería que el sufría algún ataque desesperación y matara a su propio hermano—No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo

Esas palabras y unas cuantas caricias por parte de ella la hicieron tranquilizarse y volverla a besar, sin embargo no paso a mayores

— ¿Y por eso me vas a matar?—al decir esto Sakura se alejo y quedo paralizada

—N-no es lo que imaginas—dijo y Sasuke saco la pistola del vestido de Sakura que por cierto estaba muy bien escondida, solo que al tocar a Sakura sintió en ella el escondite de la arma

— ¿El te lo ordeno?—dijo Sasuke mientras miraba atentamente el arma y apuntaba a la cabeza de Sakura—mi querido hermano no es tonto, le puso hasta silenciador

— ¡No lo iba a hacer!—trato de justificarse mientras le agarro un temor por todo su cuerpo, la persona que amaba y que ella planeaba matar estaba apuntándole con un arma

—No tienes idea de lo que eh pasado por ti, te amo Sakura, y esto se acabara aquí—salió de la habitación bruscamente apuntando a su hermano

Itachi se levanto del asiento aplaudiendo

—Bravo Sakura, con que él es el padre del hijo que abortaste cuando te conocí

— ¿Estabas embarazada?—le pregunto a Sakura y esta solo abrazo a Sasuke por la espalda

—perdóname…cuando me entere fue cuando él me…secuestro

— ¡Maldito!

Una bala fue disparada inesperadamente alarmándolos a todos

…

_Meses después_

Un dulce perro blanco daba de brincos emocionado alrededor de una mujer muy guapa, joven que se estaba acomodando su cabello, lo peinaba y lo secaba con la secadora

La chica apagaba la secadora y el perro se quedaba quieto la volvía a prender y con el ruido el perro empezaba a moverse

—Gaho, no estoy para jugar—dijo sonriéndole a su pequeña mascota

Se escucho el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, unas llaves sonaban hasta acercarse a la chica

—Por fin peli rosa—dijo el chico besando a la chica que anterior mente se estaba quitando el tinte

— ¿Cómo te fue?—pregunto Sakura mientras le daba un dulce beso a su esposo

—Supongo que bien, veras…ya soy el único dueño de las empresas—dijo de una forma muy neutra

— ¡Qué bien! Serás un gran jefe como lo fue tu padre—la chica le dio un cálido abrazo

Sakura estaba en una escena muy acaramelada con su esposo, aunque el estaba muy serio aun

— ¿Te recuerdo a mi hermano?...por eso eres así conmigo—afirmo el Uchiha

—Si me recordaras a él, te mataría…. ¡Sasuke!—dijo molesta ya que siempre Sasuke la molestaba con cosas por el estilo

—Tú me recuerdas a una chica…el amor de mi vida…la empecé odiando, después murió, renació como una bailarina, fue mi prívate dancer, y después….se caso conmigo—sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa

El perro empezó a ladrar ya que se ponía celoso si alguien más hacia feliz a su dueña

—Gaho, no seas celoso, también te daré un beso—como si el perro lo hubiera comprendido salió corriendo y el matrimonio empezó a reírse de su pequeña mascota

Después de todos sus sufrimientos, esta pareja de enamorados tomaron su pasado como una pesadilla, ahora solo les importaba el presente y su futuro juntos.

Sasuke les disparo a su hermano en una pierna, hasta el momento no puede moverla muy bien, y claro menos ahora que está en prisión, al igual que sus empresas de prostitución, se vinieron abajo, sai también esta en prisión, todo se soluciono, al parecer, ellos solo querían estar tranquilamente felices

Sakura, fue verdad sufrió un aborto natural, ella estaba embarazada cuando itachi la secuestro, pero fue un embarazo riesgoso y lo perdió a apenas 2 semanas, sufrió poco ya que Sasuke desde que la recupero la consentía mucho y la trataba como una mujer

Sasuke se volvió el jefe de todas las empresas uchiha, es decir tenía más ganancias y por lo tanto más trabajo, veía poco a Sakura en el día pero tenía toda la noche para ella, y el perro

Ambos decidieron casarse a escondidas, sin familia, sin amigos…se casaron por el civil, omitieron avisarle a la madre de Sakura, ya que ella pensaba que estaba muerta y prefería que se quedara con esos pensamientos

—Sabes que tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto—dijo Sasuke aproximándose a su esposa que estaba acostada en su cama viendo su móvil

—Aja—dijo sin dejar de navegar por internet buscando consejos para tener un buen cuerpo

—Me encantas tus piernas, tus gordas piernas—dijo rosando su piel suavemente

— ¡Me dijiste gorda!—muy molesta empezó a buscar en su teléfono como bajar las piernas gordas

—No, No mal entendiste, quise decir bonitas, y delgadas—intento corregir Sasuke pero esa tarde—y me gustan tus grandes…"montañas"

— ¡No! ¡Ya deja de burlarte!—le arrojo el móvil que pego con el pecho de Sasuke provocándole un poco de dolor

— ¡Sakura!—se puso sobre ella y la beso a la fuerza, Sakura se resistió todo el momento— te ves realmente hermosa cuando te enojas

—idiota—susurro cruzándose de brazos

—Mm, Itzy no me dice idiota, ella me dice mi amor, me consiente, me da unos besos tan…ricos—dijo imaginándose a su secretaria con muchas ganas

— ¡Lárgate con ella a ver si ella te hace de comer! ¡A ver si te lava tus calzones! ¡A ver si te hace el amor cuando le duele la cabeza! ¡A ver si te lleva el desayuno a tu oficina! ¡A ver si ella!—Sasuke la interrumpió besándola suavemente en el cuello, cosa que a ella le encantaba y se quedo callada

—Pero definitivamente te ver irresistible celosa—mordía levemente su cuelo provocando un ligero cosquilleo en todo el fino cuerpo de su mujer—eres tan…maravillosa

—Después de esto, no me acostare contigo—dijo molesta ya que su esposo siempre la hacía enfadar antes de hacerle el amor

—Vamos a jugar entonces….pero con peligro—dijo el chico de cabellera obscura mientras despojaba de su pijama a Sakura

Que podría decir ella, si él es el amor de su vida, todo lo que habían pasado juntos había sido no más que una tragedia que los aferro mas a ambos. Sus caricias, los besos y la pasión los llevo a ser de nuevo solo uno, un alma llena de amor

Sakura enterraba sus largas uñas en la espalda de Sasuke y el no mostraba ninguna queja

Ambos se separaron, ambos estaban muy agotado Sasuke solo abrazo cariñosamente a su esposa dejando que su cabeza reposara en su pecho

— ¿Cuánto será por esta noche?

—200—dijo mientras suspiraba y se aferraba más a su pecho

— ¿Dólares?—pregunto Sasuke acariciando la espalda desnuda de ella

—años juntos—ambos sonrieron y el joven de una blanca piel deposito un dulce beso en los labios de esa chica peli rosa

…

Una pareja de recién casados paseaba por la cuidad en busca de matar el tiempo de un sábado por el medio día, ella usaba un lindo vestido que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla color blanco con detállenles en un color rosa mexicano, el vestido era un poco ajustado y con poco de vuelo al final, un modelo perfecto en primavera y mas como ella llevaba su cabello suelto con un moño color blanco. Él usaba unos pantalones obscuros con una camisa de cuello de algodón color azul marino, el traía puesto sus lentes obscuro y peinado como siempre

Sus manos entrelazadas y ambos con una suave sonrisa en el rostro hacia iluminar por todos lados donde ellos caminaban, definitivamente esto es amor, ambos se amaban y eran felices…después de todo se lo merecían

—Cariño, voy a comprar algo aquí, es rápido aquí espérame—la joven mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y rápidamente entro a aquella tienda

—Ok—susurró para sí mismo cuando ella se había ido y le dio la espalda a la tienda mirando una ardilla en un árbol que lo miraba coquetamente

Unos silbidos coordinados lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos en una historia de amor con aquella ardilla, y mejor saco su celular para leer el mensaje que le había llegado, para él era inevitable silbar de solo escuchar el inicio de una de sus canciones favoritas trouble maker del dueto con el mismo nombre

Miro su celular era un mensaje, omito ver de quién era y leyó el texto

"_Dios nos dio una segunda oportunidad"_

Decía y Sasuke quedo dudando así que bajo para seguir siendo el contenido del mensaje multimedia

Era una imagen que parecía una imagen en tono sepia, era todo tan confuso no se distinguía, era una cosa en forma de cáchuate

Sasuke extrañado alzó su mirada hacia la tienda donde había entrado ella en busca de su esposa, se dio cuenta que Sakura había entrado a una tienda de colores pálidos, mas no le intereso ver el titulo o de que se trataba, miro hacia las grandes ventanas y ahí estaba su bella esposa muy sonriente arrullando en sus brazos a un muñeco bebe…un lindo muñeco que la hacía ver como la mama más hermosa del mundo

Sasuke después de borrar esa cara de sorprendido sonrió cuando comprendió todo y empezó a sonreír y soltar carcajadas aunque se trababa cada vez que reía, estaba tan feliz y nervioso a la vez, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que Sakura salió de esa tienda muy feliz lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo, ese abrazo significo muchas cosas…entre ellas un nuevo gran cambio que venía a sus vidas en forma de cáchuate

—Esto es una paranoia—dijo muy alegre Sasuke mientras abrazaba a la madre de su futuro bebe

—Aunque no lo creas si, vamos a ser papas—dijo Sakura mientras secaba una lágrima que recorría su mejilla

—te amo hermosa—beso a su esposa suavemente mientras la gente los veía…cosa que a ambos no les importaba —te juro que nadie puede amarte más que yo

…

La habitación obscura una silla en medio del lugar, un chico ansioso de ver a esa divina arte que por hoy seria exclusivamente para él, la hermosa chica que usaba un vestido negro de tela brillante supera gustado empezó su aparición y acto al mismo tiempo, las luces se encendieron de golpe, y el chico pudo captar mejor la figura de esa mujer, con una redondita barriga de 4 meses

La chica bailaba suavemente para no lastimarse no usaba zapatos, ella descalza realizaba su danza, y eran los mismo resultados en el chico, que miraba atentamente cada movimiento de ella, la chica se acerco tierna y sexy a la vez al chico hasta quedar sobre el

—Feliz aniversario—susurro al oído y lo mordió un poco

—Sakura, ¡no! Deja de provocarme que yo no pueda—decía angustiado mientras tomaba una almohada y la colocaba en su regazo tratando de "calmar la situación"

—Soy tu bailarina privada…bailo solo por dinero ¿no? Necesito comprar ropa para embarazada—dijo de forma burlona mientras se paraba y cambiaba su estado de ánimo a curiosa

—Como puedes hacer eso—susurró para sí mismo mientras seguía controlando sus ganas de comerse a su esposa con todo y bebe

— ¡Tú me excitabas mucho! Dejándome con las ganas—empezó a recordar años atrás

—Sí pero—antes de dar una respuesta Sakura lo interrumpió

— ¡Nada! Ahora quiero el dinero por el baile y quiero un pastel de chocolate con piña

— ¿Qué?—el empezó a pensar en esos antojos tan raros de Sakura

Una pareja con un pasado muy triste que prefieren no contar, con amistades olvidadas, con familiares que no pueden apreciar, tienen derecho a vivir y ser felices

Todos somos libres de ser felices y mas con las personas que amamos, ahora ellos tendrán que dejar sus juegos y madurar, para poder criar a ese bebe en un ambiente de paz

—Gracias por ser mi vida—acaricio su vientre mientras besaba a la persona que le hiso una maravillosa vida

….

**¡HOLA!**

**Si llego el final… ¡ENCERIO! El siguiente capítulo será un epilogó o como se diga o pronuncie, ósea que contare que paso con el tiempo y eso, Gracias a todos los que leían esta historia espero no decepcionarlos…**

**Saludos a mi novio ya sabrá el por qué (El me hizo el favor de publicar la historia por esta ocasión) **

**Y gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron :) Espero este fanfic no se les quede como un recuerdo de una mal lectura, lo que más quiero es que sean cuidadosas y cuidadosos, no sabemos a dónde vamos a parar, cuídense mucho y mas en estos tiempos en los que el peligro está en todos lados**

**Los quiero **

**Yami**


End file.
